Farther and Farther Away
by winglessheartscan'tfly
Summary: An epilogue of sorts ... folows charming and what happened after he survived the falling tower.


Farther and Farther Away

A/N: Okay so I know that this story could not be conceived under normal circumstances … and there's no way in the original plot that these two people could ever meet but meh … I'm unconventional and I like it!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! …. There nuff said.

Farther and Farther Away

Prince charming groaned as he crawled slowly out from under the collapsed tower. "My show." he moaned, cradling his broken arm to his side. "It's ruined!"

He looked out into the seats and noticed that only one person remained. 'What a strange looking little man.' He thought. "Excuse me sir, but could you help me out?" he called out.

Merlin jerked awake, magic rushing from his hands as he yelped out a rushed "Whozzat?"

Charming tried to move out of the purple bolts trajectory but his injuries slowed him. He started to scream as he felt himself being compressed from all sides, as he began to travel at great speed.

With a sudden whooshing noise Charming stopped moving for a moment before suddenly plummeting to the ground. Charming grunted as he landed on his rear with a sturdy thump. He looked around to try to gather his bearings and winced when he heard a creaking noise from the surface he'd landed on.

Lancelot looked up as his ceiling gave in and a body thudded heavily onto his floor emitting a high pitched scream. He rapidly attempted to cover his nakedness and convince his arousal to dissipate faster (well he's a teenager!).

Charming groaned and attempted to wiggle his way out from under the second pile of rubble he'd been buried under that day. "Someone help please?" he whined.

Lance quickly jumped up and threw on a pair of sleep shorts and began to shift the rubble off of the poor person buried beneath it.

Charming gasped aloud as the last roofing beam was lifted off of his stomach. "Thank you." He snapped out, standing up, and promptly falling down as he screamed in pain from his leg giving out.

Lancelot frowned down at the haughty blonde crying before him. "And just like, Who art thou?" he questioned.

Charming gasped and tried to put his mask of cold indifference back in place. He drew in a breath as he calmed and threw a withering glare at the teen standing before him. "I… am Prince Charming." he said snootily.

"Ok so like why didst thou crasheth through my roof in like the middle of the night?" Lance asked, not the least bit intimidated by the attractive cripple before him.

Charming snapped, "As if I need explain myself to the likes of you!"

"Well thou totally like crashed my roof and wrecked my living room." Lancelot pointed out childishly.

"Be that as it may," Charming said, "my business is of no concern to the likes of you!"

Lancelot rolled his eyes. "Like whatever dude, but until you tell me I'm like just going to leave your crippled ass on the floor and like let you stay in pain."

Charming grimaced as he made an effort to stand and felt the agony and cacophony of his broken bones refusing. "Ok so I got zapped by this crazy old guy and ended up on your roof!" Charming snapped. "Where am I and who are you?"

"Alright dude, now we're getting somewhere. I'm, like, Lancelot. And this is my house." he said with a grin.

"Very nice." Charming sneered. "But WHERE am I?"

"Oh right huhuh this is the province of Worcestershire." Lancelot said. "Welcome dude."

Charming groaned, he remembered studying maps as a child, and recalled Worcestershire as a small island many, many leagues from the capitol. "Great." he snapped, "Just great."

"Well let's get you off the floor and like get you to a doctor so he can like, fix your bones and stuff." Lancelot said as he carefully helped Charming off of the floor and out to his cart.

A Slippery Slope

Charming groaned as he watched the sunrise. "Six months?" he muttered to no one in particular. "I can't stay in this place for six months. I'll never survive."

"Like morning due." Lancelot called "Dude, like what dost thou eat for breakfast?" he asked.

"I'll take two eggs benedict, and some toast." Charming said looking over at the handsome youth. 'Once again in nothing but a simple pair of breeches.' Charming thought. 'Not that that's a bad thing' he added as an afterthought.

"Ok so like how dost one make eggs benedict?" Lancelot asked.

"Oh never mind!" Charming snapped, "Just make me some damn eggs!"

"Alright dude no need to go into a hissy" Lancelot joked.

Charming grumbled and complained to his self while Lancelot cooked.

"So like what dost thou wish of me?" Lancelot asked as he placed Charming's breakfast before him.

"Nothing more from _you_." Charming sneered, irritated at his current in-ability to relieve his arousal.

"Like just call out to me if thou needs anything." Lancelot said as he headed out the door to practice.

Charming spent the majority of the day gazing longingly out the window, and occasionally caught himself staring at the glistening, muscular body outside the window.

By nightfall Lancelot was exhausted, but pleased with his progress.

"So like what dost thou want for like dinner?" Lance asked as he walked into the small kitchen from the bath, nothing but a towel around his fit hips.

'You.' Charming thought. He shuddered as he realized what had just almost slipped from his mouth. "Something edible, given your limited cooking skills I couldn't hope for much." Charming said with a faint sneer curving his lips.

Lancelot turned and pouted his full lips at Charming at the insult.

Charming took longer than he liked pulling his gaze away from the plump pink lips; they looked far too kissable for his liking.

Lancelot quirked an eyebrow as he noticed the lingering gaze of his guest, and a plan began to unfold in his mind.

Charming growled to himself, 'I don't like him like that!' he mentally snapped at himself. His body, however, disagreed.

Plans and Retribution

Lancelot decided to put his plan into motion after nearly a week of thinking it over. He had tired of his own touch after being near someone he felt attracted to. He wasn't ashamed to admit his attraction to other males, even though he'd never say anything deliberately. Worcestershire wasn't an open minded community by any means, so if asked? Yes he'd admit it, but never announce it.

So that night as he had been doing all week he cooked dinner in his bath towel. Unlike the rest of the week however, he didn't continue to retie it to keep it tight, and when he was bringing Charming his dinner, lo and behold his towel fell from his waist. He continued walking, eyes on Charming's face awaiting the reaction he hoped for. He wasn't disappointed. Within seconds of his towel dropping Charming's eyes had darkened lustfully and he nervously flicked his tongue out to wet his lips. Charming looked up and flinched when he realized he'd been caught in the act of staring. Lance however simply winked at him and turned back to the kitchen to get his own dinner and returned to the table, leaving his towel on the floor.

Charming tried to concentrate on his food but somehow managed to drop his fork twice as much as he had been. He was so distracted!

Lance finished his dinner and set his fork down, content to watch Charming eat. He quickly became fascinated with the way Charming's rosy lips puckered just so as he slid the food off of his fork and Lance found himself wondering how other things would look as they slid inside those lips.

As soon as Charming finished his food Lance stood, erection jutting out proudly and collected Charming's plate, smirking at the look that flashed across Charming's face as he drank in the sight of the naked boy walking towards him.

Lance stepped up to Charming's chair. "Dost thou wish to go to bed?" he asked silkily.

Charming choked on air as he considered the true meaning behind those words. Deciding he didn't care in what way Lance was referring to, he croaked out a strangled, "Please."

Lance easily lifted the blond into his arms and walked slowly to the bedroom, deliberately carrying Charming low enough that his manhood brushed the blonds arse with each step.

Charming tried his best to suppress a moan, but only managed to turn it into a whimper.

"Is something wrong?" Lance asked softly.

"Not really," Charming replied, "but yes."

Lance smirked as he looked down and noticed that Charming had also hardened during the short foray into their shared sleeping quarters. "Might I ask thee a question?" Lancelot said as he sat Charming on the edge of the bed.

"You just did but yes go ahead."

"How have you managed to treat that particular problem?" Lance asked gesturing down to Charming's lap. "Unless I am mistaken you're left handed and it so happens to be your left hand in a sling." Lance said innocently sitting beside Charming and placing his hands in his lap, almost but not quite touching his burgeoning erection.

"I haven't" Charming whispered.

"Ahh." Lance said. "That must be frustrating." he said with a nod.

"And painful." Charming added.

"Well if you wanted I could…." Lancelot trailed off.

"Could what?" Charming asked with bated breath.

"Help you with that problem ….. Just until you get better." Lance said quietly.

"Would you please?" Charming rasped out.

Lance reached over and laid Charming onto his back and gently worked his pants down and off of him. Charming sighed as the cool evening air wafted across his heated groin. Lance gazed at the pulsing shaft that stood before his gaze. He reached out a tentative hand and wrapped his calloused fingers tenderly around it, marveling at the warm spongy hardness. He slowly ran his hand up the shaft experimentally and was delighted to hear Charming moan low in his throat.

Charming tossed his head back against the pillow as Lance continued to work his fingers up and down, sporadically flexing his grip. Charming arched up when he felt Lance's tongue dart out to brush along the underside of his crown. "Do that again." he gasped.

Lance grinned as he realized just how weak Charming was to his power. He took a breath and decided to go a step further than licking and gently sucked the tip into his mouth, suckling gently.

Charming hissed at the sudden wet heat that engulfed him, biting his lip to keep from screaming. His hand snaked its way into Lance's soft glossy hair and tangled itself there, gently urging him to greater heights.

Lance slowly allowed more of Charming's hardness into his mouth, sucking harder. He slowly trailed a finger up to play with Charming's dark entrance, his finger dancing playfully around it and pressing against it and massaging in small circles. He brought his finger up to collect some of his saliva as it trickled across the downy skin of Charming's sac. Once he thought it was wet enough he brought it back to his lover's entrance and gently pressed and rubbed against it before pressing into his first knuckle. Charming tensed at the foreign feeling but relaxed as Lance swirled his tongue around his tip. Lance continued working Charming slowly pressing deeper and bobbing his head. He gently added a second and eventually a third and fourth finger before he pulled off and out and spit on his hand coating his throbbing member with his saliva. He gently nudged his tip up and pressed against Charming's entrance. The muscle gave way and swallowed the head of his cock, burying it in tight heat. Lance gasped as he tried to resist bucking into the pleasureful sheath.

Charming winced at the slight stinging the intrusion caused but relaxed once more as Lance gave a few gentle strokes on his neglected manhood. Lance slowly pressed deeper, continuing to stroke Charming's shaft in the process. Lance eventually built up a steady rhythm of thrusts and soon Charming was gasping and moaning in pleasure, his head thrashing on the pillows. Charming screamed aloud when Lance brushed a spot deep inside of him, and arched up off of the bed.

Lance repositioned slightly and drove every thrust into that hidden spot, slowly driving them both to the brink. With one final aggressive thrust Lance buried himself in Charming as his climax washed over him.

Charming screamed as he felt the swelling and then came himself as he felt jet after searing jet of hot cum forcefully strike his prostate. Lance carefully pulled out and laid himself beside Charming as they both tried to catch their breath. Lying there basking in their afterglow the two slowly drifted off to sleep.

A Sharp and Searing Pain, Then Darkness

Thing carried on that way for the remaining weeks of Charming's healing process. Sometimes the roles reversed, sometimes they did nothing but suck each other to completion. But finally the day came when Charming returned to the doctor and was declared healed. A scarce two days after that Lancelot received his diploma and broke terrible news to Charming. After a steamy bout of lovemaking Lance brought up the future, something they had avoided.

"Hey Charming?" Lance said softly as they lay catching their breath.

"Yeah Lance?"

"There's no easy way to say this but …. I'm leaving to travel the world with some friends. I want to get away from the oppressive nature of this place. I need a place to be myself. And a letter came from your wife." he said bitterly.

Charming blanched. He had completely forgotten about Rapunzel, but it appeared she had not forgotten him. "Lance…" he began.

"Save it Char, I don't care … you lied to me …. And you used me." Lance said as he stood. "I'm leaving in the morning … I suggest you do the same." He said as he walked out the door.

"But I love you Lance." Charming said following his lover into the kitchen.

"Obviously not." Lancelot said, fighting back tears. He bustled about the kitchen collecting his possessions and placing them in a rucksack. "Goodbye Charming." he said and walked out the door shutting behind him with a snap.

Charming sank to the floor as a strangled sob slipped past his lips.

Lance left on a boat that next morning without bothering to seek Charming out for a final goodbye.

Charming wandered around the island for days before he happened upon Merlin. "YOU!" he cried out, recognizing the old wizard. "You caused this …. You have to send me back to Far Far Away!"

Merlin stared at him for a moment before he recognized the once handsome man behind the layers of dirt and dried tears. "Yes yes alright, just relax lad." He said as he gathered his things and prepared the spell.

Just like that Charming found himself back in Far Far Away. Charming returned to his house out by his mother's old workshop and tried to get back his looks of which he was once so vain. After he felt more himself, albeit that it felt as though a hole was where his heart once was.

He found Rapunzel and attempted to piece his life back together but he never did feel whole. Within months he was a drunk and gambled constantly. Rapunzel had left him and he was a shadow of his former self.

On a clear spring day, nearly a year after his heart was ripped out of his chest he had begun to mutilate his body. He used knives and had begun piercing and scarring his body as much as he could even going so far as to get a few tattoos courtesy of an old pirate.

Later that fall he saw something that ripped out what was left of his heart and tore it to shreds. He had been in the market place to purchase more rum when he had happened to spot Lancelot walking up the dock from a ship, arm in arm with an attractive brunette make and they were the picture of happiness.

He called out to Lancelot as he walked towards them. He watched Lancelot say a few things to his companion and he continued forward alone.

"You look like hell" Lance said as soon as he got close enough to recognize the gaunt features of the man he had loved.

"Thanks." Charming muttered ruefully. "I always knew you'd come back to Me." he nattered on. "I never stopped loving you!"

"Come back to you?" Lance said derisively. "You broke my heart! I moved on Charming … I'm happily married now, his name is Gareth."

Charming drew back as though he'd been struck. "Married?" he whispered.

"Yes…." Lancelot said slowly" … hadn't you heard? Gareth and I are two of Arthurs most trusted knights and closest friends."

Charming looked down at his feet. "So you're never coming back to me?"

"I was young Char." Lancelot said softly. "I didn't know how deep love could run. But no ….. I will never be coming back to you … I love Gareth with all my soul."

Charming nodded slowly and muttered a soft "goodbye" and walked away.

'He's not coming back to me …. Ever.' he told himself.

That night as Charming sat in his hovel crying he saw they old play poster that had started his whole mess. "I ruined lives." he whispered. "I deserve this and more." He took a quick look around his home and finally brought his eyes back to the floor beneath his feet. He saw the glint of his old sword and he stooped to pick it up. "Why not?" he asked himself.

The neighbors that night heard the strangest noise they ever had come from the shack of the once great Charming. The next day a group of knights riding by stopped to see what the commotion had been. Lancelot walked in to find Charming lying on the floor with the sword shoved through his chest and a pool of cold blood surrounding him.

Fin


End file.
